Eighteen
by Writings of a Blonde
Summary: As Bella emerges from the bathroom clutching her stomach, Edward is worried and the other 5 are curious to why this is the 5th time Bella has ran to the bathroom. What will happen when all is revealed? ExB
1. Tripping, stumbling, falling

**A/N: Right, I have wanted to do a one-off story for a while now, and I just didn't get around to it, but here it is. **

**It has probably been done before, but I haven't read anything like it. If anyone has read one like this, or the same storyline, please inform me whose has done one similar, and I will apologies to him or her and take this off. **

**Anyway, please read and review. Thank you**

**

* * *

  
**

Walking out of the bathroom, clutching my stomach, I looked up to see everyone looking at me with worrying looks. All five of them, stared at me with wide eyes, as I wandered over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After throwing back the water, I wiped the edge of my mouth before heading over to sit next to Edward.

'Are you okay Bella? You ran in there awfully fast.' He asked obviously worried about me.

'Yeah I am fine. Honestly,' I put on a fake smile, desperate to get them off my back. I didn't want to say anything, not now anyway. 'Let's just get back to the movie.' I picked up the remote and hit play. The movie lasted for about a second before the screen went blank. I looked around to see Emmett holding another remote. He had turned the television off and was now looking at me intently.

'I'm fine.' I lied.

'Oh no you're not Bella. You aren't a very good liar. Your cheeks go red.' Emmett said back. I leaned my head in against Edwards's chest hoping for some back up. Instead I felt him untangle me from his body, which he has never done before, and turn my face around to look at him.

'Bella, if there is something wrong, you need to tell me.' His eyes made me fall into his trap and as I was about to answer, I lifted my hand to my mouth and sprinted to the bathroom again. This time I felt footsteps behind me, shouting my name, but I ignored them. I got in the bathroom, slammed the door behind me, and leant over the toilet seat. After I had finished, I rinsed my mouth and tied my hair back. I opened the cupboard and shuffled some items around before finding the item I was wanting at the back of the cupboard. I had bought a packet ever since I missed my period last month. I didn't take it last month, since I thought nothing of it, and decided to wait. I sat down on the toilet, held the stick underneath myself and peed.

After waiting for 5 nerve-racking minutes, I looked over at the test. There on the screen was a pink + sign. I gasped a little, and threw up again in the toilet. I heard someone banging on the door, desperate to get in.

'Bella, it's me, Edward. Please let me in. I want to help you. Please?' I heard him beg. I stood up, still holding the test and opened the door. Edward stepped in, locking the door behind him, before pulling me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist, before shoving him away, to throw up again. I leant over the seat, to feel Edward's hands hold my hair back from my face. I flushed the toilet, and washed my mouth over at the sink. I heard Edward gasp from behind me, and realised I had dropped the test. I grasped onto the edge of the sink as my legs buckled from underneath me, the tears falling down my cheeks. I felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around my waist and lift me up to sit me down on his lap. There we were sitting in the corner of our bathroom, with me crying and Edward humming my lullaby. I was eighteen years old, and pregnant.

* * *

After what felt like hours, I heard a banging on the door. We had fallen asleep with my head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. I stood up, shaking Edward at the same time in attempt to wake him up. Nothing! I kissed him on the lips deeply, and as I pulled back, his hands flew up to behind my head and held me against him. I gasped for breath and pulled back. I helped him up and fixed my hair, before unlocking the door and seeing five faces staring back at me.

'Erm, hi.' I let out a small giggle, but controlled myself after seeing their annoyed faces. Edward came up behind me, took my hand and dragged me towards out couch, everyone falling behind us. He sat us down next to each other, looked at me before looking at everyone else who had taken their seats around us.

'Bella and I have something to tell you. Bella and myself, well, we are going to become parents.' He said confidently with a massive smile on his face. I just sat there in silence, thoughts running through my head. Was I ready to become a mother at such a young age? Did I want a child? Was I really going to give up my future at the age of eighteen? I put all my thoughts to the back of my mind, making a mental thought to talk about them with Edward later.

'Bella?' His velvet voice rang through my ears. 'Are you okay? You seem to be in a daydream.'

At that point I stood up and ran to the bathroom, yet again. I will never get used to this. This time, before I threw up, his hands lifted my hair out of the way, his hand caressing my back. I wiped my mouth, before taking a sip of water from the glass Alice had brought. I felt Edwards hands release my hair, letting it flow down my back, before walking out the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Alice came up to me, and helped me up to sit on the edge of the bath. I sipped my water as she began to talk.

'Bella, what' wrong?' She whispered so only I could hear. 'I saw the look on your face when Edward announced the news. Are you not happy with it? We could talk to Edw—' I cut her off there.

'No! It's not that Alice. There is nothing wrong, I just don't think I am ready to be a mother. I just don't believe I will be ready. I think that maybe, just maybe, adoption or an abortion would be needed. I don't think I could do this, not now.'

'BELLA!' she screamed. 'Don't ever say that. You know how much that would hurt Edward. He would be in pieces.' She sobbed.

'I know, and _I_ will talk to him later, once you have all left. Now can we please forget about this and go back through?' I pleaded to her. I knew she would tell him whether I did or not, being his sister and all that, but it didn't mean she had the right to.

As we wandered back through the living room, I notice Edward look at me worryingly but I just shook my head at him, and sat down on his lap, leaning my head against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat filled my ears, sending me to sleep. I dreamt that night of my future with a child.

* * *

As I woke the next morning, I felt a heavy weight down on my stomach and turned to realise that it was just Edwards's hand draped across me. I shuffled a bit underneath it before sliding out from underneath it. I crept silently across the floor, stopping to make sure I hadn't woken Edward when the floorboards creaked. When I finally made it to the bathroom, I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and washed my face before heading back out to the bedroom. I closed the bathroom door behind me to be pushed up against the wall tightly. Edward leaned in and brushed his lips teasingly against mine, before finally kissing me deeply. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back, before he released me. I was breathing heavily as he let go of me and wandered into the bathroom.

'Good morning' I said to him as the door shut behind him. All I got in return was a morning and the sound of the shower turning on. I made my way out the bedroom and to the top of the stairs. As I got to the stairs I tripped over my own feet and fell down the stairs. As I tumbled down I created the loudest noise ever. As I came to a halt at the bottom I felt a sharp pain across my stomach, and began to cry, the tears cascading down my cheeks. I heard Edward shout if I was okay, and I couldn't reply. I screamed instead, the pain searing through my body. I grasped my stomach tightly as I heard Edward bound boisterously down the stairs calling out for me. As I felt his hand slip under my head I saw him pull out a phone and asking for an ambulance. He hung up after a moment and kissed me lightly on the lips, saying that it'll be okay. I couldn't respond and moments later I drifted off into a deep sleep: the darkness over taking my body.


	2. Miscarriage?

_Previously: 'Good morning' I said to him as the door shut behind him. All I got in return was a morning and the sound of the shower turning on. I made my way out the bedroom and to the top of the stairs. As I got to the stairs I tripped over my own feet and fell down the stairs. As I tumbled down I created the loudest noise ever. As I came to a halt at the bottom I felt a sharp pain across my stomach, and began to cry, the tears cascading down my cheeks. I heard Edward shout if I was okay, and I couldn't reply. I screamed instead, the pain searing through my body. I grasped my stomach tightly as I heard Edward bound boisterously down the stairs calling out for me. As I felt his hand slip under my head I saw him pull out a phone and asking for an ambulance. He hung up after a moment and kissed me lightly on the lips, saying that it'll be okay. I couldn't respond and moments later I drifted off into a deep sleep: the darkness over taking my body.

* * *

_**BPOV**

As the darkness took over my body, my mind went into total re-run of everything: memories since coming to forks, repeating themselves constantly. Moving to Forks, meeting Edward and the rest of the Cullens, graduating High School, moving in with Edward, getting accepted to Dartmouth University and that night, that one special night for the both of us.

As these images swarmed through my mind, one seemed to coming back and sticking there: tripping, stumbling, falling down the stairs, landing awkwardly, pain searing across my stomach. As the image imprinted in my mind, my hand automatically flew up to rest on my tummy. At that exact moment, I felt a very pair of very familiar hands grasp mine.

'Bella? Bella sweetheart. Can you hear me?' He whispered. I could sense the panic in his voice. I stirred again, this time moving my whole body, hoping Edward would realise that I was trying to communicate with him. I settled back down after a moment, eventually opening my eyes to see a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes staring back at me.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella's hands moved a couple of times before one of them found her stomach. I was beside her as quick as a flash of lighting, my hands resting upon hers. She had moved! Moved for the first time in five days. I stared down at her wishing she would just wake up and say everything was fine and we could go back to living normal lives. As I thought this, I was staring at her face. Unexpectedly, Bella opened her eyes.

At that moment, I kissed her lightly on the lips before realising her and pushing the button on the wall to call a nurse. Within five minutes, a nurse and a doctor walked through the door to see Bella sitting upright, her hand caressing her stomach. The doctor ushered me out of the way so he could check Bella's heart rate and what ever else he needed to do. After what felt like an eternity, the doctor said he wanted to do an ultrasound test to see how the baby was. I gasped, feeling guilty that I had forgotten about our unborn child. My face turned a nice colour of red. Oh how I was turning into Bella.

*

The doctor came out of the ward, waving at me trying to get my attention. I was standing next to him in a flash determined to find out about the child.

'I'm sorry Edward, but unfortunately a child was lost during the fall.' I was so upset to hear that I had lost my child to fully take in what he was saying, until it hit me after a moment.

'A child? What do you mean by 'a child?' I asked, my body frozen to the spot.

* * *

**BPOV**

As the doctor came in, I felt Edward release my hand. I didn't tune in to what the doctor was saying until I heard the word _ultrasound. _It was then that I started listening to what he was saying. He said he wanted to do a check of my child, to check it was still alive and well. I gulped at that, remembering my fall and wondering how on earth would a child be able to recover from such an accident.

As the doctor rubbed the jelly like substance onto my stomach, I could fell my tummy doing flips inside of me. He ran the stick over my stomach, attempting to get a picture up. Finally he did and began to point out certain points.

'There are your ovaries…' He started with and finished with 'and there is your two children.' Two? I gasped.

'What do you mean by two?' I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

'Well before your accident, you originally had triplets, but unfortunately you lost one. Luckily, two survived. You know have two happy children growing inside of you.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the shortness, but I wanted to top the story there. It is quarter to eleven here, and you managed to get over 250 hits within almost half an hour of myself posting that last chapter, so even due to the shortness, I felt you deserved a thank you.  
I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review. I will write back to as many as possible. **

**Emma-xox**


	3. Pain or Happiness ?

**I would like to thank everyone who has review and read my stories. It's appreciated and it is what makes me want to write more.**

**I would like to thank my friend Sarah for helping me with the idea for this chapter. She also helped me with the upcoming chapters. **

**Well I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

**

Previously

'_There are your ovaries…' He started with and finished with 'and there is your two children.' Two? I gasped. _

'_What do you mean by two?' I asked, trying to be as polite as possible. _

'_Well before your accident, you originally had triplets, but unfortunately you lost one. Luckily, two survived. You know have two happy children growing inside of you._

_

* * *

_**_9 months later…._**

**BPOV**

The pain was agony. The sweat was pouring off the side of my face as I struggled to get the second child out of me. Edward was standing next to me letting me squeeze his hand off, being calm and relax, telling me to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Finally the pain ceased to exist. I heard a cry and looked down to see my child being carried away. I gasped but Edward assured me it would be okay. They were away to wash the blood off. I started to breathe normally on my own accord not needing anyone to instruct me on how to do so. I was so relieved. Both of my children were out and safe. Or so I thought. At that moment a beeper went off from somewhere in the room. I looked around to see all the nurses peering over one of my children, fussing about as if something was wrong. I looked up into Edward's eyes, seeing an identical look to mine: worried ness. He let go of my hand, insisting he would be right back, and stalked off towards the nurses. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt tired, to tired to do anything so I lay my head back down upon the pillow and let my eyelids close.

Waking up was like walking on a beach, the sun beaming down on your skin, sending a heat wave through your body. It was exhilarating to wake up knowing you have not just one child, but two, in the next-door room to you. I slowly pulled myself out from underneath the warmth of the covers, and dragged myself over to the window. Pulling back the curtains to allow the sunlight to pour into the room brought a smile to my face. Seeing the outside world was amazing: the birds singing to each other; parents pushing prams round the park; and old couples sitting on the bench staring into each others eyes lost in a world of their own. I left the curtains open, but went back to bed when there was a knock on the door. The handle on the door turned before opening to reveal a very stunning looking guy, with blonde hair and topaz blue eyes.

'Bella. How are you feeling today?' he asked his voice sounding like a choir.

'I'm feeling really good today Dr Carlisle.' I smiled proving that I actually was.

'Well we just have a couple of tests we need to do to make sure that you are safe to go home and then you can leave.' He did not smile like normally would and he certainly did not sound happy. 'I'll be back in about half an hour to start. Edward is here to see you.'

He left abruptly not stopping to have a chat with Edward and myself. This was unusual. He normally would hang around for about five or ten minutes to catch up on how we have both been. Carlisle has been my doctor ever since I became pregnant and has always been there for me, so what was wrong. My mood soon changed when I saw Edward walk in. His hair was all over the place, looking a lot messier than what it was normally, and he large bags under his eyes.

'Hi love' he said kissing me on the forehead. His voice was unsteady, but I ignored it.

'Hi,' He sat down next to me, wrapping his right arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I settled my head against his chest and sighed. It was silent, so I took my chance. 'Edward, what is wrong? And don't deny it. I know there is something wrong.' He seemed to decide on what to say for a moment, but eventually he did.

'Bella,' He pause, almost as if for dramatic effect. He didn't continue, but instead started to cry, not heavily, but enough that he had a trail of water down each side of his cheek. I wiped them away, kissed him on the chin and asked again what was wrong. 'Bella, after you gave birth, one of the twins…well one of the twins, he passed away. I am not quite sure what was wrong with him, but we lost him. We lost our son.' His sobs continued, but I was paralyzed. I didn't know whether to cry or to get angry.

'Bella,' He began turning my head so I was looking at him. 'say something Bella please.' I just stared into his eyes, trying to decide on what to say. Before I could even open my mouth, Alice bounded through the door.

'Hi Bella, Edward. How are the twins doing?' She said with her perky voice. Just as Carlisle came in and told her not to. I turned to look at her.

At this Edward began to cry again and for the first time, I did too. Alice looked as us as if to say we were mad and Carlisle stood there feeling awkward. Alice looked at him asking for an answer and he whispered in her ear. She turned a whiter colour than she already was and her bottom lip began to tremble.

'I am so sorry you guys. I had no idea. I'll just leave you in peace.' And with that, she backed out the room still in shock over what had just happened. Carlisle, still standing at the door looked at us and was hesitant whether or not to ask us something.

'Carlisle,' I said, breathing deeply so that I could keep my voice still. 'What do you wish to ask?' I asked him politely whilst giving him a sympathetic look at the same time to show that I completely understand why he feels uncomfortable.

'Well I was wondering, that is if you want, I was wondering if you wished for me to get a nurse to bring in your daughter. 'He looked at his feet.

'Yes please. That would be very kind of you.' I smiled at him, thanking him silently. Edward looked up, his eyes all puffy. I looked into his eyes and kissed him lightly on the mouth, letting him know that I was okay. Moments later, a nurse in a blue apron walked in holding my daughter. She came over and I stretched my arms out to take her. I thanked the nurse and she left quickly. My daughter, I mean our daughter was beautiful. She had Edwards emerald eyes but my brunette locks. Her hair was short, but you could tell it would be gorgeous when she was older. Her hands were petite and she had a small button nose. She was absolutely gorgeous. Looking up Edward, I saw him gazing into our daughters eyes completely lost in thought. I smiled, kissing him on the cheek before picking up the child's right hand.

'Edward?' I asked still smiling. 'What do you wish to name her?'

'Right now, I have no idea. What about you?'

'What about Zahra?' I asked him. He smiled at this and nodded his head showing his agreement. He kissed me on the lips softly before whispering Zahra's name. At the mention of her name, she stirred in my arms. Rocking her back and forward, I heard Edward start to hum my lullaby, and eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I would really love it if you could review. I want to hear more feedback on this story. **

**IMPORTANT**

**I'm sorry to say this, but due to exams I have limited time to be able to write. **

**If I don't feel like this story is going anywhere or if people aren't commenting ( whether it be good or bad ) I might come to the conclusion of stopping the story all together. **

**Sorry for this, but what needs to be done will be done.  
**


	4. Zahra

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a while but I thought you deserved another chapter. This is it though for about 5/6 weeks. I apologise now and by then, if I have the time, I will try to post a couple of chapters at each time. **

**I also have a new story: again! That won't be going up until I either decide to finish one of my other stories or once I have almost 3/4 chapters for it. **

**Well enjoy and PLEASE review. I love all your comments: good or bad. Criticism is good for me. **

**Emma-xox**

* * *

_Previously _

'_Edward?' I asked still smiling. 'What do you wish to name her?'_

'_Right now, I have no idea. What about you?'_

'_What about Zahra?' I asked him. He smiled at this and nodded his head showing his agreement. He kissed me on the lips softly before whispering Zahra's name. At the mention of her name, she stirred in my arms. Rocking her back and forward, I heard Edward start to hum my lullaby, and eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Seeing my family sitting in front of me was amazing. My sad mood due to the loss of another child was lifted. I could finally see the world correctly again. Bella, the love of my life, was sitting holding our child in her arms, fussing over her. Bella was amazing, beautiful and absolutely fantastic. Zahra resembled her in so many ways. She had Bella's brown hair and her pale skin but she had my eyes. When she smiled, it was an exact replica of Bella's. I was interrupted from my thoughts when a nurse walked through the door. I noticed her badge said her name was Melanie.

'Sorry to disturb you,' she said directing her smile at me. 'Dr Cullen has asked me to come and do some tests to make sure that you, Bella, are okay to go home.' She smiled again, this time apologetically for breaking up such a lovely site.

'It's okay. I will take Zahra out to meet Alice and the rest of the family.' I knew Esme, my mother, was outside waiting to meet her grandchild considering Carlisle, my dad, already had. I stood up and took Zahra from Bella's arms. I kissed Bella lightly on the lips before turning and walking out the room.

I wandered down the corridor, humming to myself when I bumped into a nurse. She was beautiful in her own sort of way. Her name was Tanya and she had reddish hair that was tied up in a neat bun. I smiled at her apologetically and continued down the hall. I wandered into the waiting area to see all my family sitting there: Esme and Jasper were reading their books; Emmett engrossed in a biker magazine: Rosalie looking into a compact mirror: Alice flicking through the pages of OK. I smiled at the sight and coughed lightly to get their attention. It worked! They all looked up at the same moment, a smile plastered to all their faces.

'This everyone, is Zahra.' I announced proudly. Alice skipped over and looked at Zahra adoringly whilst the others gathered round. Alice asked if she could hold her and I reluctantly agreed: I knew what Alice was like. Esme came over and gave me a hug of happiness. I hugged her back; grateful for everything she had done for Bella and myself these last nine months. I can still remember the day we told my parents the news.

*

_'Mum. Dad,' I screamed when I walked through the threshold. 'Bella and I have some important news.'_

_I went and sat on the couch, Bella following my footsteps. She sat next to me, her hand in mine. We had never been in a really serious relationship so this was a very big thing for us. Esme and Carlisle came into the room and sat on the couch opposite us. They looked worried. I smiled at them trying to reassure them but I wasn't too sure it worked._

_'Esme, Carlisle..' Bella started but drifted off as if unable to say it. She turned and looked at me with pleading eyes, asking me to carry on._

_'Well, Bella and I, well, we're going to be having a child together.' I stopped there, unable to say anything, trying to work out what my parents were thinking. I was normally really good and reading peoples mind but it is as if they were blocking their thoughts. They sat there in silence for a minute, before Esme began to smile._

_'That's wonderful darling but are you ready to be a father?' She asked simply. The question brought many thoughts to life in my head but I already new the answer._

_'Yes. I think I am.' I saw Bella look up at me again with a smile, her eyes glittering from tears as if she had heard the news of her life._

_'Edward, since you are my son, and Bella is almost a daughter to me,' he turned to direct his question at Bella. 'I was wondering if I could be your doctor? That is that you don't already have a family doctor Bella.' He smiled hopefully._

_'Carlisle that would be fantastic.' Her corner of her mouth twitched up into one of her subtle smiles._

*

As Esme lets me goes and heads off down to see Carlisle, I ask Alice if I can have Zahra back. Alice pouts before giving her back and turns to Rosalie to discuss the decoration of Zahra's room at my house. I say goodbye to them and turn to head back to see if Bella is ready to leave. I get about two steps down the corridor and I hear someone calling my name from behind me. Alice comes bundling up. She stops inches in front of me.

'What do you want now?' I ask sullenly.

'Well, I was wondering, what are you and Bella going to do now?'

'What do you mean by that? The only thing that is changing from before to now is the fact that we have a child to look after.' I answered her rather awkward question.

'Well what I mean is well you already live together, you have a child together, isn't the next step marriage?'

I almost choke on my own saliva as Alice says this. 'Marriage? Alice what are you on about? Bella has literally just given birth. Can you at least let us get home and talk about this all. Please?' I ask pleadingly.

She doesn't answer, but nods her head slightly yet disappointingly. I smile and head off back to Bella's room. I walk past a bunch of nurses giggling and looking at me. I manage to get a glimpse of their name badges: Samantha, Olivia and Stephanie. I just chuckled to myself at the immaturity of these girls and continue onwards.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW =)  
**


	5. Marriage ?

_Previously_

_She doesn't answer, but nods her head slightly yet disappointingly. I smile and head off back to Bella's room. I walk past a bunch of nurses giggling and looking at me. I manage to get a glimpse of their name badges: Samantha, Olivia and Stephanie. I just chuckled to myself at the immaturity of these girls and continue onwards.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Once Edward left the room, the atmosphere changed. Instead of the happiness and peace that there used to be, it was now the opposite: a sense of darkness hung in the air. I don't know why but it might just have been that I was getting tests done - needles almost stabbing every part of my arm.

After a while, Edward came backing the room just as the nurse had finished clearing up. I swear to you that the room got lighter when he walked through the door carrying our daughter. The darkness lifted and a smile appeared on my face. I didn't move when he started to walk over to me: I just looked at him in the eyes and saw the happiness that I felt. He smiled at me, the corners of his mouth almost touching the corners of his emerald eyes. He sat in the chair beside me and handed me Zahra. After about five minutes – after having feeding Zahra – she lay asleep in my arms. Edward picked her up and lay her down gently in her bed, which was situated at the end of mine. We sat and talked for about half an hour. I got dressed and Edward strapped Zahra into her new blue-stripped car seat. We made our way out to Edward's silver Volvo hand in hand.

When we got back to our place, I put Zahra into her new vanilla coloured cot before relaxing on the couch. Edward was lying down on his side facing the television, which was tuned into the latest news. I intended to sit on the floor in front of him but he wouldn't allow it. He grabbed me by my waist and sat me on the couch in front of him. I managed to work out what he wanted and lay down in front of him: my head against his chest, his arm around my waist holding my hand. Eventually I heard Edward begin to snore and soon after wards I, too, fell asleep dreaming of a world of happiness.

* * *

**3 months later**

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of the birds out side chirping away to each other. I rolled over and heard a thump and a scream. I looked down to see Bella on the floor clutching her head. Shit! I had just shoved my fiancé out of a king size bed. I started to laugh at Bella's face: her bottom lip was stuck out, and her eyes were filled with anger. I knew Bella more than she knew herself. I knew she won't be able to keep this charade up for long.

I got up off the couch and held my hand out to help Bella up. She refused it and crossed her arms over her chest. Still chuckling to myself, I strolled off and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Minutes later, I found myself in front of the hob making pancakes for Bella and myself. I was just flipping the last one out onto a plate where five other pancakes were already sitting when Bella walked into the room feeding Zahra. I smiled at her and I received a very happy smile back: her anger wall had dropped.

'Hello love, did you have a good sleep?' I asked, flashing my best smile possible.

'Yes I did thank you. What about you?' Bella asked politely whilst one of her hand rested on my shoulder.

'Yes I did thank you for asking.' I slipped away from her grasp and dropped the pan into the sink, letting the drips of water to fall onto the surface causing it to sizzle. I walked back to where Bella was standing and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind her. The doorbell rang and I left to go and answer it.

Opening the door revealed the postman clutching a brown cardboard box and a few crumpled up letters: most likely bills. I took them from him and thanked him before closing the door. Walking back to the kitchen I flicked through the mail to see that the box was addressed to Bella and a letter was attached to it. I placed them on the work surface and took Zahra from her grasp. She picked up the mail and went to living room to open them whilst I went and got Zahra ready for going on a walk.

*

I came back from pushing Zahra in her pram to see Bella with her head in her hands sobbing to herself. I put the pram on the brakes to stop it going anywhere and moved to sit next to Bella. I pulled her towards me and allowed her to face my chest and cry. After a moment or two I asked her what was wrong. She didn't answer but instead handed me the letter that was attached the box. I quickly began to read.

_Dear Bella,_

_Well where to begin. I'm sitting here in my room writing to you from the bottom of my heart. I never told you any of this and I now wish I did. I still regret saying the things I did and I wish I could turn back time and change the way our future turned out._

_Isabella Marie Swan. Oh what a lovely name that is and I wish I told you more time than I did. Bella, I love you and I always have ever since the beginning of junior high. You meant the world to me and I would do anything for you. The thing is I just never had the guts to say it to your face and, as before, I regret for not saying it._

_The word of your wedding and your child hit home yesterday once your father had told my dad that you were due to get married to Cullen and that you had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. He showed me the picture that you sent him and my god is she gorgeous just like her mother. He seemed over the moon. The invitation to the wedding came through the door yesterday but I do not think myself or my dad will be attending. I have lost you once when you left Forks last year to go to University but I don't think I could stand seeing you become betrothed with Edward. I wish you all the best and I do hope Zahra like her new outfit that my dad and myself bought for her. Hope it fits!_

_Lots of love_

_Yours only_

_Jacob xxxxxxx_

'Bella explain to me what the matter is. I need you to tell me what has upset you so much' I begged her.

'I miss Jacob but I hate him for not coming to my wedding. I can't believe he would do this to me,' She sat up and wiped her eyes with the end of her sleeve. I caught one half way down her cheek with my finger and wiped it away for her before kissing the same spot lightly. 'I just want him to be there. I wanted him to be the godfather of Zahra.' I chuckled lightly to myself before shutting up after receiving a daring glance from Bella.

'Bella, he can still be the godfather if he wants to but don't get yourself worked up over him not being at the wedding. The thing that you should be getting yourself worked over about is the fact that Emmett wanted to be godfathers as well so you can solve the problem of who is the godfather and who is the godmother.' I looked at her properly and saw sadness in her eyes. I leaned in towards her and kissed her soothingly on the forehead before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. I sat her down on the bed and kissed her deeply on the lips before releasing her and told her to get dressed, as we would be leaving soon. She laughed before beginning to undress from her boy shorts and baggy t-shirt. I left her in peace and went to check on Zahra. I smiled all the way to the pram even if it was about four steps in front of me. Bella and I were due to be married in one month. I can still remember the night that I had proposed to her after those many weeks of Alice nagging me.

* * *

It was a warm night, which was unusual in the middle of March. I had just taken Bella out for dinner at a small yet wonderful restaurant. We had talked the whole night about everything: Zahra, school, future. We had finished our meal on a high and I talked Bella into going for a walk along the beachfront. Zahra was at home with Alice and Rosalie whilst Emmett and Jasper went out to see a movie. They explained they couldn't deal with two over obsessed girls and a baby.

I took Bella's hand in mine and we wandered for a while before coming across a boat hiring shop. I ran up to the guy, leaving Bella stunned and confused, and told him my name and he showed me the way to the boat I had hired for the night. Once the man, his name was Thomas, had left us in piece, I slipped a blindfold on Bella once she was safely inside the boat and set off in the direction of the island out in the middle of the lake.

Once on shore, I kept Bella close beside me. We wandered and Bella questioned me constantly about where we were going. We arrived at a clearing that was covered in pure green grass and flowers of different colours. It looked like heaven. I set up a blanket and a bottle of champagne before taking the blindfold off of Bella. She was speechless. She just stood there, not a clue what to say, and gazed round the meadow. After a few minutes of letting Bella gaze, I took her hand in mine and knelt to the ground. Before she could say anything I pulled out a small, black velvet box.

'Isabella Marie Swan. I love you so much and I believe you love me just as much back. I have loved you ever since I met you and Zahra has just brought us closer. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?' I looked into her eyes, searching for an emotion. She hesitated for a moment, allowing me to drop my confidence.

'Yes. Yes I will.' She smiled and me and before I knew it, I was kissing her deeply. We broke apart after a few gasping for breath and opened the bubbly.

* * *

I stood over the pram, my eyes fixed to the beauty that I get to call my daughter. Bella came out and joined us. The two of us set off, hand in hand, on our walk to go and visit the wedding planner.


	6. author's note

**A/N: IMPORTANT: please read!  
**

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry sorry sorry! I know that no matter how much I apologise I owe you all big time. I really didn't think it would take me this long to try and update but it has. **

**_Firstly_: 1 more exam to go. That will be on Thursday so from then on I have all the time in the world. My summer is going to be filled with myself writing. **

**_Secondly_: thank you to everyone who has been there from the beginning of the story. I hope you are all enjoying it and I would love for you all to drop a review giving me some tips on either where to go with the story, whether I should end the story or even just some tips on my writing techniques. **

**Sorry again and I will update as soon as possible. **

_La Vie Boheme_


	7. Reality

**A/N****: Hey guys! I apologise now for the long wait for this chapter.  
**

**I just want to mention that all my exams are over BUT that is my 5th year course starting, so I will not be updating that much.  
I will probably write more than one chapter, then upload them weekly. **

**I would like to mention a massive thanks to people who have added me as a favourite author. I never thought or believed that people would actually like what I wrote. So a massive thanks to: **_babybaby15; daisukezgirl13; Diamondflame92; edwardcullen22; FlowHeart; kirstylauren; MiniBellaSwan; Musings of a Shaken Mind; Narutos sis and Itachis girl; Vampire-Academy-Fan and VampirexTeamEdward-Erik._

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Ideas are welcome!**

**Emma**

**x**

**

* * *

**

_Previously_

_I stood over the pram my eyes fixed to the beauty that I get to call my daughter. Bella came out and joined us. The two of us set off, hand in hand, on our walk to go and visit the wedding planner._

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked out of the room thanking Miss Love as we went. Luckily for us, Miss Love's receptionist, Lauren, looked after Zahra for us whilst we were seeing her. As Edward and I came to the end of the hall, we saw Lauren with Zahra in her arms, rocking her back and forth like a naturalist. Edward kept walking, but I stopped him. He turned to look at me with a face that said, "What's wrong?" I just shook my head at him, and looked over at Lauren with a smile on my face. Edward came back and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, whispering comments in my ear, causing me to blush and giggle. Lauren looked up at that point and her cheeks turned slightly scarlet before turning away and putting Zahra back into her pram. Lauren smiled one last time at us as we left the building with Zahra before turning back to her computer.

Edward unlocked the door and held it open as I pushed Zahra inside. I put the breaks on the pram and lifted the sleeping child up into my arms. I cradled her for a moment before going to put her down in her crib to sleep for a while. I came back to see Edward sitting on the couch with his arms out waiting for me. I sat on his lap and curled up: I loved sitting like this.

'Edward, pinch me!' I said without looking at him but instead staring out into the evening sky as the colours faded from blue to purple to pink.

'What?'

I turned to look at him and his face was hilarious: his mouth was open in a perfect 'o' shape and one of his eyebrows was raiser. I just smiled at him.

'This has to be dream surely? I just can't quite believe that this has really happened to me! Me, Bella Swan, miss clumsy actually has a Greek god for a fiancé and an absolutely beautiful daughter. I mean ---' He broke me off mid sentence with a quick kiss.

'Bella this is not a dream: this is reality. I love you. I, Edward Anthony Masen, love you, Isabella Swan. Believe me, this is the real world darling.' He finished off with a passionate kiss, his lips moving in synch with mine. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, requesting access, which he allowed and we let our tongues dance with each other. I pulled back for air, whilst he continued to kiss my neck, nibbling at a sensitive bit behind my ear, which caused me to squeal a little.

We continued to kiss as he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands running through his messy hair. His hands held me up as Edward walked us to the bedroom and dropped me on the bed, allowing himself to lean over me, resting his weight on his arms either side of my head. I giggled like a little schoolgirl as he leaned back in for more.

*

I woke to the sound of Zahra crying – well more like screaming her head off. I wiggled my way out from under Edward's arm and slipped on my shorts and rugby shirt. Using the bobble from around my wrist, I tied my chaotic hair into a messy bun. I tiptoed out my bedroom and towards Zahra's room as silently as possible, praying the floorboards wouldn't scream.

Picking up Zahra, I caught a whiff of a rather unpleasant smell, and made my way to the changing table. I quickly refreshed Zahra before taking her through to the kitchen to prepare her bottle. Walking into the kitchen, I saw Edward already standing there with her bottle with a smile on his face. I handed him Zahra and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before deciding to make myself breakfast.

'Good morning honey' I heard Edward say. 'Did you sleep well?'

I turned and nodded whilst munching on my Special K. He smiled in return and went back to staring at Zahra. I stood there with my cereal, munching away silently, smiling at the pair of them. They were my whole life. I would do anything for them. I don't know what I would do without them.

Sighing at that thought, I finished my bowl of cereal, quickly rinsed it, allowing it to drip dry at the side of the sink and went and had a quick shower. As the water dripped slowly down the side of my body as I tried to dry off made me tingle. I wrapped the towel quickly around me, combed my hair out and brushed my teeth.

I walked quickly back to the bedroom, slipped some underwear on and began to dry my hair trying to control it at the same time: didn't want to have my hair go everywhere. As I was almost finished drying my hair, I felt two pairs of arms sneak around my waist. I nearly jumped out of skin at the fright he had given me, but when I turned and saw him looking so handsome, I forgot all about my little heart attack. I kissed him gently on the lips, then slipped out of his hold. I slithered into my cottons and put a tight-fitting tank top on before turning back to see Edward's eyes full of lust. I smiled at him, again, and walked out of the room to go and get Zahra dressed for the day.


	8. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**A/N: Hey guys. I have a new story idea but thinking about writing a few chapters of it before posting it. Below is the summary and the prologue :) Don't say I'm not good to you!**

**On the other hand though, I think I may take off some of my stories since I don't actually know where I'm going with any of them at the moment. I still have all the chapters saved so that if I ever manage to progress in them then I will post them back up…unless you think I s****hould just leave them.**

**Okay so that's all for now…here's the new story idea and prologue. Let me know what you think. **

**Emma**

**

* * *

**_Bella is twenty, owns a small store on Rue de Tilsitt, just off the Champs-Elysées. When two beautiful young women enter her store, her life is changed completely. But is it for the better or for the worse? _

As the door bell chimes to let me know that my last customer has left, I lock the door, grab my coat and head out the back and straight into the arms of the man I love. With his lips upon mine, I knew then that my life was complete: best friends, a man that holds my heart and the best job in the world were all I ever dreamed of having and by the age of twenty, I could officially say I had made my dream come true.

'Come on Bella. Lets go and celebrate your birthday.' I groaned slightly and he laughed against my lips as he leaned in for another kiss.

'Do we have to?'

'Yes Bella, now come on or else I'll get kicked when the sun don't shine by Alice if I don't get you there in –' He glances quickly at his watch. 'In fifteen minutes. Now come on.' He yanked on my hand and we headed towards Alice's flat, not far from my work.

As we walked in silence, I thought of my life before I met the Cullens and the Hales. It was because of them that my life was perfect and complete.

But when life seems perfect, something has to come along and ruin it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys before you complain, I know it's short but that's all your getting. Please review and let me know what you think and whether I should pursue this story...I would like it to be a joint story with my fans and not just all me. Ideas are very welcome so PM if you have any.  
Emma x**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: Hey guys, this is not a new chapter so I apologise. **

**I was wondering what you thought of a new story of mine. I do not want to post anything if people wouldn't read it so below is the summary. Please review/PM me with your thoughts. **

_**Bella Swan is a prostitute, roaming the streets of Seattle trying to find men who are willing to pay. She hates her life, her job but she can't stop: the needs the money to survive and does not have the qualifications to even attempt getting another job. Another problem – her 'boss', James. **_

_**Edward Cullen is a small time musician. A solo artist who performs in pubs and restaurants in Seattle and Forks, he entertains people by playing piano or guitar. **_

_**But what happens when the two collide, their separate and very different lived become intertwined? **_

**Okay, so I'm still working on writing a better summary but you get the idea. If you've read anything similar, please tell me and I'll stop immediately. I DO NOT WANT TO COPYRIGHT ANYTHING! **

**Please review/PM me. **

**Emma xx**


End file.
